1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles for protecting a user's pants and shoes from soiling and more particularly pertains to a new lower leg and foot cover for covering the knee and lower leg regions of a user's pants and the front of the user's shoes from soiling and soaking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of articles for protecting a user's pants and shoes from soiling is known in the prior art. More specifically, articles for protecting a user's pants and shoes from soiling heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,968; U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,553; U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,080; U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,704; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,470; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,946.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lower leg and foot cover. The inventive device includes a knee cover which is coupled to an upper end of a flexible lower leg cover. A flexible shoe cover is coupled to a lower end of the lower leg cover. Flexible straps are provided for securing the knee cover and the lower leg cover to the wearer's leg.
In these respects, the lower leg and foot cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering the knee and lower leg regions of a user's pants and the front of the user's shoes from soiling and soaking.